


Precious Time

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Fall Away [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, D/s AU, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Implied Negotations, Implied/Referenced Aftercare, Insecurity, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Poly V, Polyamory, Rimming, Skype Sex, Voyeurism, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things Connor knows he shouldn’t do that he does anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the NHL holiday break/World Juniors (and thus, after the events of I Don't Wanna Fall).
> 
> I do not represent the real people presented as characters in this fic, nor do I make any claims about what they do or do not do in their private lives.

Sometimes Connor wears a skirt to skype with Dylan, now.  Dylan likes seeing him in them, and Connor likes doing what Dylan likes.  He has to make sure to lock his bedroom door, but it’s not like he hadn’t done that before.  He doesn’t want Gazzy or Hallsy walking in on him jerking it any more than he wants them to see him in a skirt.

“What’s bothering you?” Dylan asks, chin resting on his palm.  He’s at his desk, this time, instead of in his bed, because he’s looking over Matt’s essay.  Connor’s just keeping him company.

“Nothing,” Connor sighs, flopping back against his pillows.  “Ferknuckle’s being weird.”

“Weird how?”

Connor sighs again.  “I don’t know.  He’s been… I don’t know.  Distant.”

“You’re out on an injury, you’re not going to see him as much as you did when you were out on the ice together.”

“But I’ve still been seeing him!” Connor protests, rolling back towards his laptop to pout at Dylan.  “I was seeing him more!  But then when I mentioned it to him he just…”

“You told him you’ve been playing with him more and he started avoiding you?”

Connor nods miserably.

“Did you tell him you _liked_ seeing him more?”

Connor thinks for a moment.  “No…”

“Connor, I love you, but come _on_!” Dylan laughs, looking fondly at Connor.  “You know better than that.”

“I thought he could tell,” Connor complains.  “It’s not like I sounded upset about it!”

“Always gotta spell it out,” Dylan says with a shrug.  “Where would _we_ be if we just let shit like that sit?”

Connor stares up at the ceiling and bites his lip.  He’s told Dylan about pretty much everything that’s been going on with him and Andrew.  Now that Dylan knows his last big secret, he hasn’t wanted to keep anything from him.  Dylan shares just as much about him and Mitch.

But… they’d been going _great_.  After that night in the beginning of December, things had been _fantastic_.  And then right before the NHL holiday break, Connor had to go and ruin it.  It’s been two weeks since then and Connor hasn’t been alone with Andrew once.

“You know I’m always here for you,” Dylan says.  “No stupid misunderstandings’ll get rid of me.”

“Thanks, Dyl,” Connor replies, smiling at the screen.  “I love you.”

Dylan blushes and smiles back.  “You big loser.”

Connor laughs and rolls onto his side.  “I’m the loser now?”

“Definitely,” Dylan says, but he’s grinning, and he looks like he loves Connor.

“How close are you to being done with Matt’s thing?” Connor asks, playing with the hem of his skirt.

Dylan clear his throat.  “Only about half way, but you shouldn’t wait for me.”

Connor smiles and slips his hand under his skirt.

 

.oOo.

 

There are a lot of things Connor knows he shouldn’t do that he does anyway.  But going after a Dom, going after _Andrew_ , to ask why he doesn’t want to play with Connor…

In the end he doesn’t have to.

Connor gets home from a visit with the trainers to Andrew sitting on the couch with Hallsy and Gaz.

“Hi,” Connor says haltingly, frozen in the door.

“You’re letting all the heat out,” Hallsy complains.  Connor closes it automatically, not looking away from Andrew on the couch.

“Hey, Davo,” Andrew says.  He looks uncomfortable.  Ferknuckle never looks uncomfortable.

“What’s up?” Connor asks, forcing himself to move, to sit down in the recliner.

“Ferknuckle’s giving us some of the pamphlets about the Pride tape,” Gaz says, waving one of the sheets of paper on the coffee table.  “Figured we should read up, before we’re doing all the press about it.”

Connor nods, licking his lips.  “Yeah, good idea.”  He relaxes a little, now that he knows that Hallsy and Gaz aren’t trying to meddle.

“And we know something’s up with you and Ferknuckle,” Gaz continues, looking over at Connor.

Connor freezes.  Andrew sighs and puts down the pamphlet he was holding.  “Guys…”

“We’re just saying,” Hallsy interrupts.  “We can tell.  And you should fix it.  Davey’s been moping.”

“I haven’t been _moping_ ,” Connor mutters, flushing bright red.

“Hallsy and I are going to go get food,” Gaz announces.  “We’re bringing it back, but we still have to order when we get there.  It’ll probably take an hour.”  He grabs Hallsy’s arm and drags him to his feet, shooting a pointed look at Andrew, then Connor, and then pulling Hallsy outside.

“Are you really upset?” Andrew asks, after a moment.

Connor sighs.  “I was.  I didn’t know what I did wrong, that you didn’t want to be around me anymore.”

Andrew shifts in his seat.  “It wasn’t that I didn’t want to be around you.”

“Then why did you start avoiding me after I noticed how much time we’d been spending together?”

“Look, I—” Andrew pauses.  “You have Strome, you have a lot of Doms on this team that are younger and a better fit for you.  And I’d told myself, since the beginning of camp, that I was going to give you what you need, but I wasn’t gonna monopolize you.”

“Monopolize me?” Connor asks.  “Like I couldn’t tell you if I wanted you to back off?”

Andrew scrubs a hand over his face.  “I know how it sounds.”

“If I’d wanted to do a scene with someone else, my relationship with you wouldn’t stop me,” Connor says, not meanly.  It’s a statement of fact.  His relationship with Dylan doesn’t stop him from finding Doms to play with, then his relationship with Andrew definitely doesn’t.

“I just want what’s best for you.”

“And you don’t think you can be a part of that.”

Andrew meets his gaze.  “I shouldn’t be.”

Connor sighs and gets up, going over to the couch and sitting next to Andrew.  “You can’t just avoid all the things you shouldn’t do.  Sometimes those rules are wrong.”

“Connor McDavid, not following the rules?” Andrew jokes.  Connor purses his lips.  “I know, Connor.  I know.”

“You keep telling me you’re not nice, but this seems like someone who’s at least _trying_ would do.”

Andrew smiles wryly.  “You caught me.”

Connor rolls his eyes and crawls into Andrew’s lap.  It’s probably the rudest he’s been with anyone besides Dylan.  “I don’t need to catch you looking out for me to know you’re nice.  C’mon, Andrew.”

“How’d you get so mature?” Andrew mutters, sliding his arms around Connor’s waist.  Connor settles against him, his forehead pressed to Andrew’s.

“I’m not _that_ mature.”

Andrew kisses him gently.  Connor blushes and kisses him back.  It’s more gentle then they usually are, without that urgency that would lead them straight to bed.

“I owe you an apology,” Andrew murmurs.

“It’s fine,” Connor replies, nuzzling Andrew’s neck.  He’s missed having Andrew’s arms around him, and resting against his broad chest. Connor isn’t necessarily small, but Andrew’s bigger than him.

“Do you want to go up to bed, before Gaz and Hallsy get back?”

Connor smiles, and nods.

 

.oOo.

 

“Daddy, c’mon,” Connor whines, not even a half hour later, bucking up into Andrew’s hands.  It had been the work of moments for the both of them to strip, not even another minute before Andrew had pressed Connor down onto the bed and started sucking his cock, so slow and gentle.

“Gotta be patient,” Andrew pulls back to murmur, before ducking down again and licking over the head.

Connor throws his head back against the pillow and whimpers.  Andrew hadn’t told him he couldn’t touch, so he reaches down and rubs over the short hairs on the back of Andrew’s head.  Andrew takes the head into his mouth, then, and sucks.

“Daddy,” Connor moans, legs shifting restlessly.  He wants to spread his legs wider, hook them around Andrew’s shoulders, but the way Andrew has him, he can’t move that much.

“I think you deserve something extra special,” Andrew says, pulling back again.  He grabs Connor’s thighs, fingers digging in to the muscle, and pulls his legs apart.  Connor pants, bracing his feet on the bed so he could keep his legs open, without Andrew having to hold him there.

Connor wonders what the “extra special” thing is, and then Andrew pulls his cheeks apart and ducks down, licking over Connor’s hole.

Connor moans and tenses, immediate thoughts of cleanliness going through his head.  But it’s a matter of course, now, to clean himself _everywhere_ when he showers, just in case.  And he’d showered only a couple hours ago.

“Daddy,” Connor whines, when Andrew licks again, barely a flicker of his tongue over Connor’s skin.

It doesn’t spur Andrew to give him anything more.  He keeps the same slow, barely-there pressure over Connor’s entrance, over his perineum, breaking away every so often to suck a mark into the inside of Connor’s thigh.

“Fuck,” Connor groans, bucking against Andrew’s mouth.  Andrew licks again, a little firmer, then digs the tip of his tongue in.  “Fuck!”

“Do you want something?” Andrew asks, breath tickling over Connor’s wet skin.

“More!” Connor demands loudly, canting his hips up.

“Don’t be bratty,” Andrew growls, smacking the outside of Connor’s thigh.  “You know what brats get.”

“Please,” Connor begs, grabbing hold of the back of Andrew’s head.  “Please, Daddy!”

“Keep it down!” Gaz yells from the hallway.  “Fuckin’ loud, Davo!”

Connor blushes, eyes flying open and looking fearfully at the door.  He looks down at Andrew, then, and swallows when he sees Andrew’s grin.

“Don’t stand outside my room then,” Connor calls, his voice shaking a little.  He can hear Gaz laughing, and then footsteps as he goes down the hall and back down the stairs.  Connor flops back onto the bed, letting out a breath.

“Do you think you’re loud enough they could hear from the living room?” Andrew asks, dragging a finger down Connor’s cock.

Connor sucks in a breath.  It’s not that he wants Gaz and Hallsy to hear him having sex, but, as it turns out, he’s not exactly opposed to it.

“I think you could get that loud,” Andrew says, and Connor whimpers.  God, is he really going to…?

With one last grin, Andrew leans down and fits his mouth over Connor’s cock again.  Connor moans, twisting to try to muffle himself with a pillow.  Andrew pulls off again.

“None of that, baby,” Andrew tells him, using his shoulders to press Connor’s legs wide, and squeezing his balls with his freed hand.  “Let us here you.”

And okay, that’s when Connor decides _yes_ , he’s into this, when Andrew refers to Gaz and Hallsy like they’re there, they’re a part of this.

“Please,” Connor moans, not trying to keep his voice down.

He gets a flash of Andrew’s grin before he’s sucking on Connor’s cock again, making Connor cry out and try to thrust up into his mouth.  Andrew still has a hold on Connor’s balls, and when he moves, it makes Andrew tug on them.  Connor just moans again, throwing his head back against the pillows.

Andrew sucks him down even more, so his nose is almost brushing Connor’s stomach, and swallows around him.

Connor bucks, can’t stop himself from doing it even though he knows Andrew’s going to tug his balls when he does.

“Daddy,” Connor groans, a flood of incoherent moans flowing out of him as Andrew bobs his head, taking Connor down to the base every time.

Andrew presses a dry finger to Connor’s entrance, still slicked just enough from Andrew’s tongue to work the tip of his finger in.  Connor’s hips twist, yelping at the combination of the pressure on his hole and Andrew’s mouth working around his cock.

“Daddy, I wanna come!”  Usually Connor doesn’t let himself get so demanding, but fuck it – if Andrew wants him loud, he’s going to say what he wants to say.

“Not yet,” Andrew rasps, pulling off for barely a second to talk, then putting his mouth back on Connor.

“I can’t,” he pants, arching up off the bed when Andrew rolls his balls gently in his hand, swallowing around the head of Connor’s cock.  “Daddy, Daddy, please—”

Andrew doesn’t even bother responding that time.  He’s making little circles with his finger, stretching Connor just a little bit instead of having to pull back to search for the lube he’d need to finger him for real, but the little sting from it just ratchets Connor up higher.

“Pinch your nipples,” Andrew orders, pulling off Connor’s cock, his lips barely an inch above the wet head of it, breath fanning over it.  Connor whines and does as he’s told, plucking at the tight buds of his nipples and letting out a moan with every spark they send through him.

“You can come when I tap your hip,” Andrew says, and dives back in.  Connor knows he’s getting louder, but he can barely hear himself, too overwhelmed with everything happening to his body.

He waits anxiously for the signal he’s allowed to come, pinching and twisting his nipples and writhing under Andrew’s touch.

And finally – _finally_ – Andrew firmly taps Connor’s hip a couple times, and Connor shouts as he comes down Andrew’s throat.  Connor doesn’t know what other sounds he’s making, as Andrew keeps sucking him until he’s dry, stretching his hole, and Connor keeps playing with his nipples.

Once Andrew’s milked every last drop, he rears up, wrapping a hand around his cock and stripping it fast.  Connor watches him with glazed eyes, the flex of the muscles in Andrew’s forearm, how his abs tighten as he gets closer.

Connor groans and pinches his nipple harder, shivering and almost sobbing at the bolt of lightning it sends through him.

With a groan, Andrew comes, spurting over Connor’s stomach and chest.  He stays kneeling over Connor, pumping just under the head, forcing out every drop of come to cover Connor with.

“Fuck,” Connor sobs, vision starting to blur with tears.  Andrew hadn’t said he could let go of his nipples yet, and seeing Andrew above him, coming on him…

“You can let go,” Andrew pants, dropping down next to Connor at last.  Connor drops his arms on his stomach, still riding the last shocks running through him.  Andrew reaches over and cups Connor’s chin, pulling him into a gentle kiss.  Connor kisses back, craning his neck to reach Andrew, opening his mouth when Andrew’s tongue brushes against his lips.

“Do you think they heard?” Connor asks softly, once Andrew’s pulled back.

“They’d have to be two houses down not to hear you,” Andrew says, scattering kisses over Connor’s cheeks.

Connor blushes.  “I was that loud?”

Andrew laughs and pulls Connor against him, not caring when his come smeared all over Connor’s chest, and his, too.  “It was beautiful.”

Connor tucks his head against Andrew’s shoulder, biting the inside of his lip.

“I think we owe them a thank you,” Andrew says, after a pause.

“Gaz was the mastermind,” Connor replies.  “Hallsy told me at the beginning of the season that he wouldn’t help me out with Doms unless I was in danger.”

“Sounds like Hallsy,” Andrew chuckles, running a hand up and down Connor’s back.

“What do you think Gaz would like?” Connor asks, shifting a little to get more comfortable.  “I could offer to do his laundry for a month.  He hates doing laundry.”

“I think I know exactly what he’d like,” Andrew says.  “You just have to trust me.”

And if Connor can do anything, he can do that.

 

.oOo.

 

“Are you seriously facetiming me while a Dom’s in your bed?!” Dylan hisses, albeit quietly, when he answers Connor’s call.

Connor blushes and shrugs, stilling again when Andrew huffs.  Andrew had fallen asleep almost an hour ago, the day’s practice and the extra press he was doing apparently taking its toll.

“That means you guys worked it out, then?”

“Yeah,” Connor says softly, glancing at Andrew’s lax face.  “It’s all good, now.”

“You really like him?” Dylan asks, and he looks almost sad when he says it.

Connor frowns.  “Yeah, I wouldn’t scene with him if I didn’t.”

Dylan nods.  Connor studies his face, the dark circles under his eyes, the flop of his hair over his forehead.

“Is everything okay?” Connor asks gently.

“Yeah, it’s great.  Just… grinding away down here.”

Connor thinks that’s not all that it is, but he doesn’t know how to ask.  Ever since camp, when Dylan found out he was going back to Erie for a year, Connor’s been aware of this gap between them.  He knows it’ll be resolved next year, when Dylan’s up with the Coyotes, but right now… he can’t, with conviction, tell Dylan that it’s not a big deal, not to be playing in the NHL yet, when Connor hasn’t been in that same position.

“I love you,” Connor says instead.

“Yeah, I know,” Dylan replies.  “Love you, too.”

His smile looks a little tired, and it makes Connor ache.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you smell the angst coming???? bc it's coming
> 
> join me in sin on tumblr @ somethingnerdythiswaycomes.tumblr.com


End file.
